


The Literal Dream of Spring

by SomeDude111



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Jonerys, fuck D&D, season 8 is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeDude111/pseuds/SomeDude111
Summary: What I believe really happens





	The Literal Dream of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> D&D can go fuck themselves and stay away from my second favorite: Star Wars

Jon riding Rhaegal and Dany riding Drogon both set Kings Landing aflame and kill thousands because fuck the people of KL, they don’t deserve shit.   
They reach the Red Keep and Dany with her badass sword murks Cersei in the Throne room while CLEGANEBOWL is happening and Sandor kills the Mountain.  
They both decide to yeet Cersei’s body off a tower on the red keep and she is eaten alive by the flames below.  
Jaime arrives and sees this and decides to turn back to reunite with Brienne because the cancer in his life has been cut out.  
Jon and Dany finally get the throne and Davos comes and slaps some sense into Jon with his fingerless hand so Jon finally proposes to Dany and they get married and it’s hella lit fam.   
Dany gets super turned on at Jon helping her fuck shit up and they finally smash after Jon has been putting it off for so long, so they smash on the Iron Throne when everyone is not there.  
After Bran arrives they leave it to him and whoever is in the council like Tyrion and they fly off to some patch of land in the Reach because the 3ER and all that bs.   
Before they leave though, they fly up north and yeet Sansa off the Wall for being a dumb cunt.   
So they finally settle into a big ass house with a nice red door and a lemon orchard? I guess that’s what you can call them, and they basically farm lemons like Dutch wanting to farm mangoes in Tahiti.   
Then after a while, Dany gives birth to her first kid. Oh and did I mention ghost is also there chilling, being a great family dog that loves snuggles with the kid and with Jon and Dany? Yeah that’s a thing  
Anyways, they pop out a few more kids and they live a comfortable life, until one day one of their kids is having a bad dream which wakes them up in the middle of the night. They ask her what’s wrong and he said he dreamt of Dany becoming mad and Jon killed her but they assure her it wasn’t just a bad dream and they love each other dearly from “this day until the end of my days” and they tell her “it was just a dream, [Instert your choice of a spring name], everything will be alright”   
Boom, roll credits, antis and haters head explodes. Arya kills D&D in their sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr where I started to post dumb shit, it’s basically new since I’ve been keeping things on the down low but this season has me H E A T E D.   
> https://theonlydreamofspring.tumblr.com/


End file.
